


Message Not Received

by Queerasil



Series: WORDLOCKED [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Now I've Made Myself Sad, Pining, Post-Reichenbach, Sad, Sherlock Whump, The Great Hiatus, The Hiatus, doctor who - Freeform, i miss you, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerasil/pseuds/Queerasil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's time away from John told through texts. The messages are sent, but never received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Not Received

**Message Not Received**

Sherlock texts John after the fall and during the hiatus. The messages are sent, but never received.

…

**I'm so sorry, John. SH**

…

**198 different television channels and they're all talking about me. SH**

**'** **He's a fake.' SH**

**No, I'm not. SH**

…

**I didn't realize the impact my death would have on you. SH**

**I'm profoundly sorry. SH**

**Please forgive me. SH**

…

**Did you know that there are actually 244 different kinds of tobacco ash? SH**

**Fascinating. SH**

…

**I wish I had someone to tell me how brilliant I was. SH**

**'** **Fantastic.' SH**

**'** **Amazing.' SH**

**'** **Wonderful.' SH**

**Before you I was just a freak. SH**

**Before you I was practically nothing. SH**

…

**My new alias is named 'John'. SH**

**That's supposed to be a compliment. SH**

**It's also an excuse so I can hear your name. SH**

…

**I wish you were here with me. SH**

**Or, it's probably safer to say, I wish I was there with you. SH**

…

**I miss you. SH**

…

**Met a man in Cairo yesterday who reminded me of you. SH**

**He tried to kill me. SH**

**But, you know, whatever. SH**

…

**I did it for you. SH**

**For you, for Mrs. Hudson, for Lestrade. SH**

**I only ever wanted to keep you all safe. SH**

…

**I hope you're happy. SH**

**That sounds like sarcasm, but I really honestly hope you're happy. SH**

…

**Got shot in the same shoulder than you. SH**

**We're matching! SH**

**I can't stop laughing. SH**

**Probably just the pain meds. SH**

**Hopefully just the pain meds. SH**

…

**'** **I believe in Sherlock Holmes'? SH**

**You had something to do with that, didn't you? SH**

**Thank you. SH**

…

**Heard you went to my grave again today. SH**

**What exactly were you expecting to find there? SH**

**Moriarty's body is buried in there, you know. Not mine. SH**

**If you think about it, it's kind of messed up, because that means you were actually paying your respects to Moriarty and not me. SH**

**I remember when I thought you were Moriarty at the pool. SH**

**I was devastated. SH**

**I thought, 'This is what I get for caring.' SH**

**I was scared you were going to leave me after the pool. SH**

**But you stayed. SH**

**No idea why. SH**

**Sentiment, probably. SH**

**Pesky emotions. SH**

…

**Mycroft says you met someone. SH**

**I'm not jealous. SH**

**Mary is a nice name, by the way. SH**

**You have my blessing to move on. SH**

…

**Car bomb nearly killed me. SH**

**Almost died in a cab, of all places. SH**

**The irony does not escape me. SH**

**Remember when you shot that cabbie for me? SH**

**Of course you do. You're not likely to forget killing someone. SH**

**Unless, of course, killing someone is part of your daily routine. Then it might get tedious. Like making breakfast, expect with a lot more blood. SH**

…

**Something's wrong with me. SH**

…

**Tell me I'm not going crazy. SH**

**'** **You're not going crazy.' J**

**You're just saying that. SH**

**'** **Yes, I am. You're not going crazy, because you've always been crazy.' J**

**Thanks, John. That helped a lot. SH**

…

**I'm sad tonight, let's have dinner. SH**

…

**Mycroft says I'll be home in seven-months. SH**

**Assuming I'm not brutally murdered before then. SH**

**It's an optimistic prediction. SH**

**You know how I feel about optimism. SH**

**Tedious. SH**

…

**I'm lonely and I'm drunk and I miss you. SH**

…

**Watching Doctor Who reruns in a cheap hotel in Moscow. SH**

**I remember how you used to love this show. SH**

**I would always ruin it by pointing out the scientific inaccuracies. SH**

**And you would say, "Sherlock, you don't even know that the earth goes 'round the sun. You're hardly an expert on the complex quantum mechanics of the universe." SH**

**And I would said, "Yes, but I know enough to know that blue police boxes do not travel through time. If they did, then the '60s would've been much more interesting." SH**

**And you would just sigh and roll your eyes and laugh. SH**

**I miss that. SH**

…

**I feel so alone. SH**

…

**Got shot at again today. SH**

**Just the usual. SH**

**Getting shot at is a lot more fun when you're around. SH**

…

**I'm not dead, let's have dinner. SH**

…

**Compromised. SH**

...

Oh!

I love the idea of Sherlock pining for John after the fall. Poor Sherlock, though.

Hope you enjoyed! 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I've made ya'll sad. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
